Randomology
by The Wolf King
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to the wonders of randomness. Each chapter is a new situation. Takes place throughout all 6 Episodes. Rated for language and sexual references.
1. Jedi Training Mishaps Part 1

Hi. This is Bane the Mad Demon Slayer, and you are reading my first-ever fic. I'm open to any suggestions you may have that you think will improve my story. Before we begin, I would like to thank Sol-Ratcht Saporro for giving me the idea for this particular one-shot. (I will be writing a total of twenty.) Now, on with story!

** Jedi Training Mishaps Part 1**

Setting: _Jedi Temple, sometime between AOTC and ROTS. _

Situation: _Anakin and Obi-Wan are sparring._

Obi-Wan and Anakin faced each other and ignited their lightsabers.

"Let's see if you can beat me this time, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, smirking.

"Oh, I will, Master," replied his former apprentice, also smirking "I will."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh, please. You said that the last three times, and I still whooped your sorry ass!"

"Hey, fourth time's a charm". said Anakin raising his lightsaber.

"We'll see about that." replied Obi-Wan, also raising his lightsaber.

Suddenly, the duo rushed at each other, and began swinging and parrying each others blows with lightning speed, so that they were lost in a continuous swirl of blue light.

Just as suddenly as they started, they jumped away from each other and just stared each other down.

Obi-Wan raised his free hand and made a beckoning motion. "Come on, Anakin! Bring it on!" he shouted.

Anakin smirked. "Gladly." He took his lightsaber in both hands, and held it above his head. Then he ran at Obi-Wan at full speed.

_Perfect._ thought Obi-Wan, smiling inwardly.

Just as Anakin brought his lightsaber down, Obi-Wan swung upwards, severing Anakin's mechanical arm.

"Dammit!" Anakin yelled as he dropped his lightsaber. Obi-Wan began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, man!" he said, still laughing, "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Anakin whacked Obi-Wan in the side of the head with his cauterized stump of an arm.

"That was so not funny!" he said.

Then, Anakin used the Force to bring his lightsaber back to his hand, and proceeded to cut off Obi-Wan's right arm, from just below the elbow.

"OW!" Obi-Wan yelled as he grabbed his arm. "That was totally uncalled for, Anakin!"

Anakin just laughed. "What are you talking about? That makes us even."

Obi-Wan picked up his lightsaber and ignited it. "You're gonna pay for that one."

"Uh-oh…" said Anakin as he started to run.

"Come back here!" yelled Obi-Wan chasing after him.

Mace Windu and Yoda were walking up one of the Temple's corridors when they heard a noise.

"What the hell is that?" asked Mace as he reached for his lightsaber.

Then they saw Anakin come around a corner and sprinted up the corridor, an extremely pissed-off-looking Obi-Wan chasing him with his lightsaber held above his head.

Mace scratched his bald head and looked down at Yoda, asking "Why did they each only have one arm?"

Yoda merely shook his head and said, "Want to know, I do not."

The End

So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it okay? Review please! Also, if you have any ideas of what else I can write about, please let me know in your review, or e-mail it to me.


	2. Job Interview

Hey, Bane here. I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. (Everybody seemed to really like Yoda's line.) This next one will be just as random last one. And before I forget like last time, here's the disclaimer, done by my special guest and star of today's moment of randomness….Darth Maul!

Maul: Remind me why I'm doing this again?

Bane: Did you not read the last few words before your introduction?

Maul: What….? Oh. Right. Bane the Mad Demon Slayer does not own Star Wars or it's characters, especially ME.

Bane: Whatever. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!

**Job Interview**

Setting: _Pre-TPM._

Situation: _Maul is applying to be Sidious' apprentice._

Maul walked down the crowded streets of Coruscant, looking for the address he found in the Want Ads of _The Galactic Times. _The Ad read:

_Apprentice Wanted. _

_Must be ruthless, vicious, and most of all, evil._

_For interview, meet Darth Sidious at the Drunken Hutt bar, located 165 W. Yoda St._

_Call 555-0101 to schedule._

Maul thought he fit the bill perfectly. He looked up from the paper and saw that he was approaching the bar. He walked inside and looked around. Then he heard a voice. "Ah. You must be Maul." He looked behind him and saw a black-cloaked man sitting at a table with 3 other people-2 Humans and a Rodian-which he assumed were Sidious and the other applicants.

"I'm glad you could come, Maul." said Sidious. "Please, come join us." Maul walked over to the table and sat down.

Sidious spoke again. "You all must be wondering why I wished to see all of you at the same time." The four potential apprentices nodded. "Well, I decided the best way to choose which one of you is most worthy to be my apprentice is to hold a little contest between the four you."

"What kind of contest?" asked one of the Humans interestedly.

Sidious smiled. "A drinking contest."

The applicants stared at him. "Why do you think we're in a bar?" Sidious asked.

"Why a drinking contest?" asked the other Human.

"Because I want my apprentice to be ruthless, vicious, and evil." Sidious replied. "And those kind of people like beer." He raised his hand and made a beckoning motion. Instantly, several droid waiters came over to the table, each carrying a tray holding several beer-filled mugs.

"Here are the rules," said Sidious "you will all drink as fast as you possibly can until you pass out. Last one standing gets the job. GO!"

Immediately, the four applicants each grabbed a mug and started chugging away.

After six beers, one of the Humans slumped forward onto the table. "One down!" said Sidious excitedly. Every patron in the bar had gotten up to watch the four drink and were cheering for the different applicants.

Five more beers later, the Rodian stopped dead, and fell out of his chair, much to the disappointment of his fans. This left Maul and the other Human. The two were downing beer after beer, and the crowd was chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Suddenly the Human got up and staggered away from the table and began to vomit all over the floor. (And any unlucky bystanders who couldn't get out of the way in time.) Then he passed out cold on the floor.

Maul finished his last beer and belched loudly to cheers and applause.

Sidious got up and said to Maul, "Congratulations! You got the job!"

Maul looked up at him and said in a slurred voice, "What job?"

Sidious laughed. "You're my new apprentice!" he said smiling.

Maul grinned drunkenly and said "Yeah, dude!" before passing out onto the table.

So, how was that one? Please let me know! I need your reviews to live! (Not really)


	3. Jedi Training Mishaps Part 2

Bane here. This next one is pretty much a continuation of Jedi Training Mishaps Part 1, and there'll probably be a few more after this one. Before we begin I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, especially my staunchest reviewers Sol-Ratcht Saporro, mr.myth310, and HobbitofdaShire5, (I'll probably use your idea a bit later, dude. Don't feel disappointed or anything like that.) Now here to do the disclaimer is today's star…Luke Skywalker!

Luke: (sleeping)…huh? Wha?

Bane: Dude, just do the disclaimer, already.

Luke: OK…(yawns) sure. Bane the Mad Demon Slayer does not own Star Wars or anything affiliated, except this story. (Looks at Bane.) How was that? (Bane gives thumbs-up.) Cool…(goes back to sleep.)

Bane: (sighs) Well, he's a lot less whiny than Maul, I'll give him that. Alright, here's the story.

**Jedi Training Mishaps Part 2**

Setting: _During ANH, on the trip to Alderaan. _

Situation: _Luke is training with his lightsaber._

The _Millennium Falcon _cruised through hyperspace, and Luke, Obi-Wan, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 were on the bridge. Obi-Wan had let loose a remote for Luke to train with. The only problem was, the remote kept zapping the crap out of Luke every time he tried to block the blast. After several failed attempts, Luke got frustrated and sliced the remote in half.

"Luke!" said Obi-Wan, obviously pissed off. "That's the third one you've destroyed already, and you've only been training for ten minutes! These things are expensive! I'm not made of money, you know! I've been living in the frickin' desert for the last eighteen years!"

Luke got annoyed. "Well sorry if I put a hole in your wallet, gramps." he said. "But these things are just so damn hard to work with!"

Obi-Wan had a sudden idea. _If he can't see the remote, _he thought, _he probably won't be able to destroy it. And watching him try will be funny as hell. Oh, this is gonna be good…_ He took a helmet from a hook on the wall, and put it on Luke's head and pulled the blast shield down so that Luke couldn't see.

"Are you kiddin' me?" he asked. "I'm blind here!" At that moment Han walked in. He took one look at Luke and started laughing. "Shut up, Han!" Luke said.

Han stopped laughing and looked at Obi-Wan. "What's up with this, gramps?"

Obi-Wan smacked him in the back of the head. "I really wish you young people would stop calling me "gramps."" he said. "Anyway…" he thought quickly "this is to teach Luke not to trust his eyes, and use his instincts." _Yeah, that'll work…_

"Whatever." said Han. Obi-Wan released another remote, and it immediately began to attack Luke. But, amazingly, Luke blocked all the shots. He raised his arms up over his head. "Yeah! Who's the man? Who's the man?" he said doing a raise-the-roof thing with his hands. Then the probe flew at his head at full speed, hitting him hard in the face and knocking him unconscious. He fell back onto the floor. Han and Obi-Wan just looked at him.

"Kid's got some bad luck." said Han. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." said Obi-Wan "But, hey. Shit happens."

As always, please review. And for those of you haven't already, please check my other fic, The Only. (Also Star Wars.) Have a nice day.


	4. Victory Party

Hey, everybody, how's it goin'? This is the latest installment of Randomology. Before we begin, I would like to, again, thank my constant reviewers- Sol-Ratcht Saporro, mr.myth310, and HobbitofdaShire5- as well as my more recent reviewers- Hand of Blades, Lance Everett, and xxnikegoddess. These guys and everyone else who reviewed so far, but I didn't mention. I would also like to thank Hand of Blades for giving me the suggestion for today's moment of randomness. So without further ado, here to do the disclaimer is today's star….R2-D2!

R2: beeps and whistles. Translation: Hey, hey! Great to be here!

Bane: Good to have you here, R2. Now, the disclaimer, please.

R2: more beeps and whistles. Translation: Bane the Mad Demon Slayer does not Star Wars or anything related except this story.

Bane: You heard him. Now here's what you've all been waiting for…

**Victory Party**

Setting: _After ANH._

Situation: _The Rebels are having a party to celebrate the destruction of the 1st Death Star._

Luke and Leia were watching as the workers set up for the party that was going on that night. The party was celebrate the destruction of the Death Star, and it was all anybody could talk about.

"This is gonna be a helluva party." said Luke. "I heard R2's gonna DJ."

"Yeah, that'll be something, alright." said Leia. She looked around. "Hey, where's Han and Chewie?"

Luke scratched the back of his head. "I think they went to the _Millennium Falcon _to get something…" At that moment, Han and Chewie walked in, each carrying a box. "I got the stuff." said Han.

"What stuff?" asked Luke. "The drinks." replied Han. "We already have drinks." said Leia. "Pfft. Oh, please." said Han. "These are real drinks." He set the box down and opened it. He pulled out something that looked like a black whiskey bottle. The label was written in an alien language.

"What is that?" asked Luke. "Finest beer in the galaxy, kid. In fact, it's so fine, that it's illegal in eight systems." said Han proudly. Luke and Leia were staring at him. "Well not in this system." he added hurriedly. "I hope you right…"

(About 1 hour later)

Everybody was waiting for the party to start. Then, R2 rolled up to the front of the room. He turned around to face everyone, and two panels on him opened up, revealing two speakers. He started playing loud techno music, and at the same time, a large disco ball descended from the ceiling. The party had finally started.

After a few minutes of dancing, Luke looked around to see what everyone else was doing. He saw Leia talking to Han, who was getting drunk with Chewie. He also saw C-3PO doing the Robot. (He can't really do anything else.) The next thing he saw scared the hell out of him. It was Obi-Wan's ghost. And it was break-dancing. Everybody was cheering for him, while Luke stared with his mouth hanging open. Han and Leia both walked over and joined him in staring. Then Han looked at the beer bottle he was holding, and said "I gotta stop drinking this shit."

Personally, I think that could have been better. What do you guys think? Did it suck or not?


	5. ByeBye JarJar

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but my other story The Only got removed, and I couldn't submit anything for about six days. I'm making up for lost time, though. Again I would to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. So here to do the disclaimer is the star of today's moment of randomness….C-3PO!

C-3PO: Hello. I am quite delighted to be here.

Bane: Alright, Threepio, you know what to do.

C-3PO: Bane the Mad Demon Slayer does not own Star Wars or anything affiliated, except for this and possible future stories. How did I do, Master Bane?

Bane: Fine, Threepio, just fine. Now here's the story. I'm sure you'll all enjoy this one.

**Bye-bye, Jar-Jar**

Setting: _Between AOTC and ROTS._

Situation: Jar- Jar is annoying everyone.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme were at Padme's apartment building on Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin were in the middle of a arm-wrestling match. They were deadlocked, and Padme was yelling, "Come on, Ani! Kick his ass!" Then they heard the door open.

"Hellllooooo! Isa anybody home?" came an all-too-familiar voice. The trio looked up in horror. "Oh no…" said Obi-Wan, prepared for the worst. Then Jar-Jar walked into the room. Oh the horror! "Oh, mesa so happy to be seein' all of yousa!" Then he went babbling on in that really bad dialect of his.

Anakin leaned over and whispered to Obi-Wan, "Do you have any idea what the hell he's saying?" "Not a clue, Anakin. Just smile and pretend you're happy to see him." Then Jar-Jar proceeded to search through all the cabinets and drawers throwing their contents all over and making a gigantic mess. Padme was trying frantically to clean up, while Anakin said to Obi-Wan "Is it just me or he stupider than usual?" Obi-Wan merely shrugged. "You can never tell with him."

Obi-Wan stood up and said to Jar-Jar, "Jar-Jar, we're a little busy right now, so if you would kindly leave…" "Oh, come on Obi, mesa sure it can wait!" Obi-Wan and Anakin grabbed Jar-Jar and steered him towards the door. "Sorry, it can't" said Anakin. "Maybe you come back in a few days, weeks, months, years…" "Call mesa crazy, but mesa tink yousa don't want mesa around!" said Jar-Jar jokingly. He continued to jabber all the way to the door, and was only silenced when Obi-Wan closed it in his face.

"Glad that's over…" he said. But he spoke too soon. Jar-Jar busted right back in and continued to babble on while Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other thinking the same thing: _What now?_

Then they heard a loud "AAAH!" and snapped back to where Jar-Jar was standing. They saw his headless body lying on the floor where he was previously standing. His head on the floor a few feet away. Then they saw something to be grateful for: it was C-3PO! And he was holding Anakin's lightsaber! "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said, "But he was just so irritating. I do hope I took the right course of action…" Anakin and Obi-Wan grinned looked from Jar-Jar's body to Threepio and back again. Then they grabbed each others shoulders and jumped up and down, screaming excitedly. Padme was standing behind thwm cheering, as were a random group of people in the hallway who saw what was going on. Several of them ran off to spread the good news.

"Hmm. I suppose I did." said Threepio.

Sorry if that was too short, but I hope it was worth the read. Read and review please! Also for all you Star Fox fans, go check out the story "Fox's Void." I didn't write it, I'm just doing this as a favor to my friend Aphotica. I like it, and I hope you do too. It rocks!


	6. Jedi Training Mishaps Part 3

Hi, everybody! I'm back with a new chapter, and hope you find it as funny as the last five. (Though I'm not sure I can top Chapter 5. :) ) This is another part of Jedi Training Mishaps. And here to do the disclaimer is today's star….Yoda!

Yoda: Good to be here, it is.

Bane: Thanks for coming. Now, the disclaimer, please do.

Yoda: (muttering) Poser…

Bane: Heard that, I did.

Yoda: (Rolls eyes) Owns Star Wars, Bane the Mad Demon Slayer does not. Owns the way I talk, he does not.

Bane: Whatever. Here's the story.

**Jedi Training Mishaps Part 3**

Setting: _During TESB._

Situation: _Yoda is busy training Luke._

Luke was in the middle of Jedi training with Yoda. He was hand standing on one hand with Yoda balanced on the sole of his left boot. He had his eyes closed and was levitating random crap that he had on board his X-Wing. "Remind again why I have to levitate this shit."

Yoda sighed. "Levitate random things, a Jedi must. Besides, looks cool, it does." Luke set the random things down and flipped back onto his feet, catapulting Yoda into a nearby tree. Luke took one at Yoda trying to disentangle himself from the branches, and dropped to the ground, killing himself with hysterical laughter. After several strenuous minutes, Yoda managed to free himself, and dropped to the ground, where Luke was still laughing his ass off.

"Funny, you think it is?" asked the disgruntled Jedi. Luke managed to stop laughing and said "Hell yeah." Yoda suddenly got an idea. "Time to move on, it is." he said. "Move on to what?" asked Luke. "Further your training, we must. Test your Jedi reflexes, we must." "Alright, what are we doing?" "Seeing if you can dodge things, we are." _Getting good, this is. _Thought Yoda.

Luke stood in the middle of a small clearing, and Yoda stood a few feet away, the random things sitting next to him. "Ready, are you?" asked Yoda. Luke nodded. Yoda then proceeded to Force-throw the random objects at Luke, as well as some rocks. Luke expertly dodged all the incoming projectiles, jumping left and right, back flipping, and even did a midair split at one point. After thinking that the training was over Luke started to do a victory dance. Yoda then took the smallest random object (which Luke hadn't noticed) and Force-threw it at Luke, hitting him right where the sun don't shine. Luke clutched his groin and hit the ground gasping. "Launching me into the tree, that was for." said Yoda with a satisfied smirk. "Oh, come on!" yelled Luke still on the ground. "So sweet, revenge is."

Was this better than the last two, worse, or just as good? As always I'm open to any and all ideas you guys have. I still have 14 more to write, guys! Help me out here!


	7. Drug Bust

Wow. Only 6 chapters, and already over 40 reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm hoping for at least 100, though. Sorry for the delay, but I've had a bad case of writer's block lately. My brain hasn't been working as fast as it normally does. :p Anyways, here to do the disclaimer is….Anakin Skywalker!

Anakin: Bane the Mad Demon Slayer does not own Star Wars. Okay, where's my twenty bucks?

Bane: What?

Anakin: You said you'd pay me twenty bucks to do the disclaimer!

Bane: Uhhh……Enjoy the story! (runs off)

**Drug Bust**

Setting: _Between AOTC and ROTS._

Situation: _Anakin and Obi-Wan take down a drug dealer. _

Anakin was asleep in the Jedi Temple, snoring loudly. Obi-Wan came running into the room and yelled "Anakin!" Anakin was still fast asleep. "Anakin!" he yelled again. Again, no response. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and pulled out his lightsaber. Then he smacked Anakin in the head with the handle, eliciting a loud yelp from Anakin. Anakin rubbed his head and looked at Obi-Wan. "What the hell?" he said. "We have a new assignment, Anakin." said Obi-Wan. Anakin perked up at this. "Really? What?" "We're going on a drug bust." Anakin jumped up in celebration. "Woo-hoo!"

A few minutes later, the duo was walking up the streets of Coruscant looking for the drug dealer they were supposed to bring down. "That him?" asked Anakin pointing to a figure clad in a black cloak, his hood concealing his face. "Oh yeah." said Obi-Wan. "Let's do this thing." They made their way over to the cloaked dealer. He noticed them and ran – straight into a wall. "What a dumbass." said Anakin. They walked over to the unconscious dealer and pulled the hood off. It was Jar-Jar!

"Didn't see that coming." said Obi-Wan. "Yeah, but this explains why he talks the way he does," said Anakin "He's always high."

Sorry for the delay, but I've been having some computer trouble. For one thing, my e-mail service got all fucked up for some reason, (I don't know what happened). Anyway, I got a new e-mail address. Just check my profile. Review please. And of course, ideas are appreciated. If I don't use any ideas you guys have in the next chapter, odds are I'll use it in a later chapter. Peace!


	8. Having my Baby

Hey, people. Sorry for the delay. Lotta stuff going on, so I haven't had much time. That, plus writer's block, which sucks. Before we begin, I'd like to thank my good friend Sol-Ratcht Saporro for giving me the idea for this moment of randomness. And here to do the disclaimer is…Padme!

Padme: You know, you still haven't given Ani his twenty bucks-

Fenrir- Shut up!

Padme: Fenrir Hellfyre does not Star Wars, but he owes Anakin twenty bucks.

Fenrir: You'd better get off my case before I get Hybrid Theory Soldier in here…

Padme: Ack! Not him!

Fenrir: Yes, him. Now here's the story.

**Having my Baby**

Setting: _During ROTS _

Situation: _Padme is giving birth to the twins and Anakin/Vader is there instead of Obi-Wan. _

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Padme screamed as she pushed. Her face tensed up and she kept pushing. "Eeeeerrrrrggh…."

Anakin/Vader was there watching the miracle in progress, but was, for some odd reason, laughing.

Padme looked at him. "What…the…hell….is….so…FUNNY! Aaaaarrrggh!"

"Whooooooo Pooooooh…heheheheheh…You make the dumbest faces…hehehehe…Whooooo Poooooh."

"At least…I don't need a mask…to hide my dumb face…AAAAHH!" she retorted.

"Whooooo Pooooooh…Pfft…Whatever…I'm gonna go get a soda…Whooooo Poooooh."

Padme's eyes bugged out as he left. "Eerrrgh…GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"It'S a BoY!" said the medical droid. Padme screamed and pushed again. "It'S a GiRl!"

Padme smiled. "Can I hold them?" The droid hovered over and handed Padme the twins. "HeRe YoU aRe Ma'Am." said and floated off. She looked at them said, "Your names shall be Luke and Leia." She kissed each of them on the forehead and sang them a lullaby.

Vader walked back in holding a can of Diet Coke with Lime. "Whoooooo Pooooooh…Hey, baby. I got you a soda…Whooooo Poooooh…diet, though, you could lose some weight…Whooooo Poooooh."

Padme's warm maternal air vanished at once. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!"

"Whooooooo Pooooooh…Yeah…" he held up the Coke and started doing a little dance. "You know…singing You put the lime in the Coke, you nut, and drink it all up. You put the lime in the Coke, you nut, and drink them both together…Whooooo Poooooh."

Padme's eyes bugged out again. "WHEN I GET UP, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH- oooohhh…" Padme fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud THUD.

"Whoooooo Poooooh…Padme? Oh, crap…Whooooo Pooooooh…" he picked up the kids. "Whooooo Pooooh…I don't know if Padme named you yet, but how about Luke and Leia? No, those are crap names….Whoooooo Pooooooh….My daughter I will call Poppy Honey, and my son will be Bamboo…Whooooo Poooooh…Yes those are suitable names." He looked at Padme. "Let's pay respects to your mother…" he bowed his head for about two seconds. "Okay, respects paid….Whoooooo Pooooooh…Hey kids, wanna come see Daddy's ship, the Death Star? Won't that be fun? Whoooooo Pooooooh."

As always, ideas and reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day.


	9. Smoking Yoda

I have returned! Next to JarJar getting his head sliced off by Threepio in Chapter 5, this is gonna be the funniest one so far. This is based on a picture my friend Hybrid Theory Soldier sent me a while back. I found it again, and well, got the idea for this. The star of today's situation is, yet again…Yoda!

Yoda: Good to be back, it is.

Fenrir: How did it feel to hit Luke in the groin with that random object in Chapter 6?

Yoda: Quite satisfying, it was. Still in traction, Luke is.

Fenrir: Ouch.

Yoda: Yes… Fenrir Hellfyre does not own Star Wars or the picture this chapter is based on.

Fenrir: You guys are gonna love this.

**Smoking Yoda**

Setting: _During TPM._

Situation: _I'm not gonna spoil it. _

Mace Windu was walking towards the Jedi Council chamber, looking for Yoda. He walked in and yelled "Master Yoda!"

Yoda was sitting in his chair smoking a joint. He exhaled some smoke and looked at Mace. "Master Windu, good to see you, it is."

"Master Yoda, why are you smoking a dooby?" asked Mace.

Yoda took a puff and said "Fear leads to anger…" he took another puff "Anger leads to stress…" another puff "Stress leads to doobies…" another puff "And doobies lead to twinkies." He pulled out a twinky and started munching on it. "Plenty to go around, there is."

Mace shrugged. "What the hell. Hit me."

Sorry if that was too short. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Review and get free twinkies!


End file.
